A Potter and Snape Love Story
by KyBugz
Summary: This is the story of Lily Luna Potter and Calum Snape. They met in their first year and remained best friends until they fall in love with one another. Will history repeat it-self or will they have a happy ending?
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first chapter! There will be more and please review! I own nothing accept the plot and my OC's. Thanks!_

* * *

I sighed as I sat in a compartment all alone. Most other compartments were full and I knew no one so I was alone. I pulled a book out of my trunk and started to read. I looked up as I heard the compartment door open. A young girl with red hair and bright green eyes stepped in. she looked at me and smiled.

"May I sit in here?" She asked politely and I nodded. She took a seat across from me. "I'm Lily Potter. Who are you?" she asked me with a smile.

"Nice tae mak yer acquaintance Lily Potter. A'm Calum Snape." I greeted her in a thick Scottish accent. She giggled.

"You talk funny." She said with a giggle.

"Whit dae ye mean ah blether funny? Anyway a'm fae Scotland. Ye sound weird yerself Lily." I told her. She just giggled more.

"I apologize for my outburst Calum. I just liked the way you talked." She said once she had calmed down.

"Tis alright Lily. Ah just thought ye had gone mad. Na harm dane." I told her with a small smile.

"Well Calum I believe you are the first friend I have made on my way to Hogwarts." The red head said with a smile. Was the girl always smiling? I wondered silently.

"N' ye are mah first frien'." I told her with a small smile. The whole ride to Hogwarts we had talked. Before we reached Hogsmeade we went and changed into our robes. We looked out the windows as the train pulled to a stop. We grabbed our trunks and followed the other students off of the train.

"Firs' years, over here!" a giant of a man called and my eyes widened.

"He's huge! Do ye think he'll eat us?" I asked Lily. Yet again she giggled.

"That's just Hagrid. Don't worry he won't eat you. Hi Hagrid!" Lily said to the man.

"Ello Lily! Are ye ready for yer firs' year? Who have ye got with ye?" Hagrid asked with a large smile. I looked up at him in wonder.

"I am ready for my first year. This here is my new friend Calum Snape." Lily introduced. Hagrid's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yer huge! Are ye a giant?" I exclaimed. Hagrid gave a booming laugh and looked down at me.

"Aye but only half." Hagrid said, with a smile. I gave a small smile in return and Hagrid turned to the other first years. "Onto the boats with ye! Off ye go!" Hagrid yelled and we headed towards the boats. Lily and I looked around in wonder at the castle as we shared a boat with another student. He was a small boy with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Dexter Ryan Abernathy. Who might you two be?" the boy asked us.

"I am Lily Luna Potter." Lily introduced.

"'N' a'm Calum Finlay Snape." I said to the boy.

"What House do you two think you'll be placed in?" Lily asked us.

"What I have read of Hogwarts A History and the house I honestly have no idea." Dexter admitted sheepishly.

"Mah step-da thinks ah will be placed in either Slytherin or Gryffindor. Whit aboot ye Lily?" I asked Lily.

"My family hopes that I'll be placed in Gryffindor since that's where my whole family has been. But I personally think it'll either be Gryffindor or Slytherin." Lily admitted sheepishly.

"Tis alright, Lily. Ah dinnae think whit house ye are sorted in." I told her quietly. She looked up at me and smiled gratefully. By this time we had reached the castle and we all got off the boats.

"Whoa." Lily, Dexter and I breathed out in awe. We spotted a woman standing in front of the doors that opened into the castle. She had curly brown hair and a nice face.

"Welcome first years! I am Professor Weasley. Please follow me!" she said and turned around she pushed open the huge mahogany doors and we followed her in.

"That's my aunt Mione." Lily whispered to us as we followed Professor Weasley into the great hall. There were four long tables filled with students. A banner hung over each table. One table sat on a platform across the room from the doors we had just entered. All the students looked up as we walked in. I saw Lily waving at a few red heads but said nothing about it. We walked up to the platform and watched as Professor Weasley picked up a hat that sat on a rickety old stool. Weasley explained how the hat worked. She then started to call names.

"Abernathy, Dexter!" she yelled.

"Good luck, pal." I told him quietly. He nodded his thanks and sat on the stool. We waited a few minutes and watched as Dexter fidgeted nervously. After a minute the hat called out 'Slytherin'. Dexter rose from the stool and headed to the Slytherin table. We watched as other students got sorted before it was Lily's turn. The hall quieted and watched Lily. The hat seemed to have a debate and finally it shouted out 'Slytherin'. The hall was completely silent before Dexter started to clap. Slowly others started to too. Lily got up from the stool and walked over to sit next to Dexter. A few more students were sorted before they called my name.

"Snape, Calum!" Weasley seemed to falter on my name and the teachers looked at me in shock. I shrugged my shoulders and sat on the stool. Weasley placed the hat on my head.

_Another Snape, eh? You seem a lot like your grandfather was. You have plenty of courage for Gryffindor and you are quite clever. Maybe Ravenclaw? No, no, no. that won't do. I know… _

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat cried out. I looked over at the Slytherin table to see both Lily and Dexter cheering loudly. I smiled slightly and hurried to sit next to them. I didn't like all the attention. Lily and Dexter smiled at me and we watched as other students had finished being sorted. In total Hufflepuff received twelve new students, Ravenclaw had eight, Gryffindor had ten and Slytherin received eight also. Headmistress McGonagall stood and started a speech.

"Welcome new students of Hogwarts! We would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is off limits. We also have a new defense against the dark arts teacher, Professor Blaise Zabini! He is also the new Head of Slytherin. Now you may all eat." Headmistress McGonagall finished and food appeared on the table. My mouth watered at the sight. We all filled our plates and started to eat.

"So how does it feel to be the first Potter in Slytherin?" someone asked Lily across from us.

"It's just a house. And really I just thought it was time for a change, also I haven't been a Slytherin for an hour." Lily told the boy.

"I don't think your father nor will your uncles be too happy about you being in Slytherin. By the way, I'm Scorpius Malfoy." The boy introduced himself proudly and stuck out his hand. We each took a turn and shook it. All of a sudden students started to rise and head out the great hall doors.

"Slytherin first years please follow me!" a girl shouted we stood and followed her. Lily stood in-between Dexter and I. we were in the back of the group. The girl introduced herself as Melanie Prescott and started on a long lecture. As we walked behind her two burly sixth years came up to us.

"Looks like we got us some fresh meat, eh, Flint?" one said. He was huge and had blonde hair and brown eyes.

"Indeed we do, Pucey. Indeed we do." Flint said. He was taller than Pucey and had black hair and grey eyes. All of a sudden they grabbed Lily. They pushed her against the wall. She fell to the ground. They leaned down to yank her back up.

"Leave her alone ye bullies!" I cried. I went after Flint and Dexter went after Pucey. I jumped on Flint's back and began pounding. He shook me off and I fell to the ground. I saw black for a moment but stood again as Flint turned back to Lily. I saw Dexter get flung to the ground. He yelped in pain. I quickly kicked Flint in the shin. He fell to the ground. All of a sudden I was picked up by my collar. Pucey glared at me.

"What do you think you're doing you little punk?" he growled and shook me. I swung out a fist and struck him in the nose. He yelped and I fell to the ground.

As I landed I heard a sickening _snap_. I cried out. By now Flint had stood as well and was going after Dexter. I watched as Lily kicked Flint where the sun doesn't shine. He fell to the ground and whimpered. Pucey then grabbed Lily and struck her. Dexter had now come up and kicked Pucey where a man was _not _supposed to be kicked. He too fell to the ground.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" someone yelled and we turned to see Professor Zabini. He looked at us in shock.

"Ask them two bullies! Thay grabbed Lily 'n' shoved her against the wall! We just protected her." I explained to the professor.

_My arm is really starting to hurt now..._ I thought silently.

"You three follow me. I'm taking you three to the hospital wing. As for you two, Flint and Pucey, you both are going to pay a visit to the Headmistress. Follow me Abernathy, Potter and Snape." Zabini said and we followed him silently. My eyes had started to sting. Lily came up to me.

"Thanks Calum and you to Dexter." She told us quietly. My eyes widened at the nickname.

"Ye're welcome Lily." I told her. By now we had reached the hospital wing.

"Poppy! I need your assistance please!" Zabini yelled and an elderly witch came out of a closed office.

"What is it- Oh Merlin! What happened to you three?" the witch asked us as she caught sight of us.

"It would seem that Mr. Abernathy and Mr. Snape were just protecting Miss Potter after she had been pushed by two sixth years. Please look them over, Madame Pomphrey." Zabini said with a small smile. Pomphrey lead us over to a bed and told us to sit down.

"Let me see your arm dearie." She said to me. I held out my arm and she tsked. "A nasty break here Mr. Snape. You'll have to wear an arm wrap for a week." The witch informed me and pulled out her wand. She muttered a few healing spells and accio'd an arm wrap. She wrapped my wrist and gave me a pain reliever.

She next went to Dexter. After she checked him she went to Lily.

"All three of you will be staying here tonight. I want to keep an eye on you three to make sure you don't have a concussion." She informed us and rushed out of the infirmary and into the office.

"Even though your deeds were noble I will have to take ten points away from Slytherin for each of you. You three will also serve a detention with me tomorrow night at eight o'clock sharp. Do you understand?" Zabini said sternly. All three of us nodded and he turned and walked out of the room.

"Weel this is just wonderful. Nae even 'ere two hours 'n' we awready hae a detention 'n' lost Slytherin points. Och 'n' we are in th' infirmary." I commented dryly. Lily snorted and Dexter chuckled.

"I think I just beat both my dad and James' records. The shortest amount of time James had received a detention in two days and my dad three. Wait til they here this." Lily said with a giggle. This time I snorted.

"Well I can tell this is going to be a beautiful friendship." Dexter commented. At this we all started to laugh. Madame Pomphrey rushed out of her office and held a few potions in her hands. She handed us each a potion.

"Now drink these and lay down! Miss Potter I already think you will be more trouble than your father was." Pomphrey muttered and walked away. I slowly rose from the bed and sat down on another one. Dexter did the same but was on the bed opposite of Lily. All three of us then took the potion at the same time.

"Goodnight boys." Lily said drowsily.

"Night Lily." Dexter and I said in unison. Soon I heard soft snoring and I too fell asleep.

***And that was how the Silver Knights began***

_So what did you think? Please review this is my first multi-chapter story but this is the only chapter I have finished. Thanks and review!_


	2. Chapter 2

_I really need the reviews so post what you think of the story! I own nothing only OC's and the plot!_

* * *

*Summer before seventh year*

I rushed around my room packing my things. I was going to LilyCome on Cal! We have to get to the station now!A I shouted as I walked into the Slytherin common room. Lily and Dexter stood there looking impatient. They sighed in relief when they spotted me.

Lily yelled in frustration. My eyes widened. I didn't think it was THAT late.

That Lily ranted and by the end of it I was almost shrinking away from her anger. Lily was only 53 frame shrink at her anger.

m sorry Lily. Ah dinnae think I told her quietly. Her eyes softened a bit.

s alright Calum. Come on lets go tell McGonagall.s office. Once we reached the Gargoyle Dexter said the password.

We walked quietly up the stairs and entered the HeadmistressDid you three miss the train again?Really Calum? Can I heard my granddads portrait ask me. I shrugged.

m sorry again Lily. granda ah kin be on time I muttered guiltily. I heard Snape Sr. snort.

ll send a letter to your parents saying you McGonagall said with a resigned sigh.

ll only need to tell my I guess I McGonagall said and walked to the floo. She shouted something and stuck her head in. we could hear her speaking to someone. After a few minutes the old witch pulled her head out of the fire place.

She said. We walked over to the fireplace and Lily picked up some powder. She threw it and shouted and stepped through. Dexter went next and repeated the process.

I said quietly and stepped through. I tumbled out of the fireplace and landed on Dexter who was next to Lily.

Lily groaned. Dexter and I nodded in agreement. We heard a chuckle and looked up to see Harry and Ginny Potter looking down on us.

Ginny said and Harry looked at me.

He asked me.

m Calum Finlay Snape. A Lilys.s parents eyes widened over my name. I really wish people would stop doing that. I lent down my hand and helped Lily up. I held onto her hand a little longer than necessary and let it go.

Dexter asked offended and sat up. I smirked down at him.

I told him with a smirk and helped him up.

Dexter said with his nose in the air. Lily and I chuckled.

Lily introduced.

I said with a polite smile and stuck out my hand. They each shook it.

ll show you both to your boys but you will be sharing a alright go get settled in and I She told us and walked to a room a few doors down. I watched her and thought how utterly perfect she was. Dexter shoved me and I jumped a bit. He smirked and opened the door. We walked into our room.

There were two beds across from each other. One had a green blanket and the other a navy blue. The walls were a soft cream color and the floors a dark wood. I went and sat my trunk on the green bed. I quickly pulled out a dark pair of jeans and a dark blue t-shirt.

I told Dexter and quickly slipped on the clothes.

Dexter said with a chuckle. I glared and threw a pillow at him. He wasn't fast enough and it hit him in the face. We heard a giggle and saw Lily. She stood there wearing a pair of cut off jean shorts and an emerald green tank top with black sneakers.

She said and walked down the hall. Dexter and I ran after her at the mention of food. We caught up with Lily and followed her to the kitchen.

Lily asked as we walked in.

Mrs. Potter said and sat a pan on the table. My mouth watered at the sight and smells. We hurriedly sat down and put a piece of lasagna and garlic bread on a plate.

I sat next to Lily with Dexter on her other side. It was normal for when we were together. Lily was always in the middle. Mr. Potter sat at one end of the table and Mrs. Potter sat next to him. We started to eat.

Mrs. Potter asked us curiously. I looked at Lily and she shrugged.

n train we met Dexter on th sorting we were followin prefect back to thn wall. Ah jumped onto Flintnn ground. Ah kicked him in thn collar on nose he dropped me. Ah landed wrong broke my arm. We then had to go to thnn I explained in a thick Scottish brogue. I think the Potters had started to get confused.

Mr. Potter asked and I nodded. He turned to Lily.

He accused good heartedly.

Lily said with a giggle. She nudged me with her elbow and I gave her a small smile.

Her mum questioned.

Dexter asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Mr. Potter said confused.

Lily said with a grin.

Mrs. Potter said with a laugh. Lily laughed with her and I felt my heart beat faster. LilyWhat?I asked if you wanted to go Lil I said and stood. We placed our plates in the sink and went to grab our brooms.

* * *

So what did ya think? Please review and I will be in your debt forever!


End file.
